Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII/Part 9
Willkommen zurück, ihr Erlöser-Helferleinchen ;) Was in diesem Part passiert, sollt ihr selbst herausfinden, deshalb verrate ich an dieser Stelle nichts. Nun... um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das noch gar nicht, weil ich nur den nächsten Abschnitt der Arche irgendwo unterbringen wollte, da ich voll vergessen hab, den in den letzten Part zu packen, dieser aber schon recht lang is... uuuh, ums kurz zu fassen, lest selbst :3 Weißer Segen right|288px Da ihr bis 6 Uhr gewartet habt, befindet ihr euch nun selbstverständlich wieder in der Arche. Allerdings hat Lumina sich dort reingeschmuggelt und meint, Serah sei gar nicht tot... Die labert manchmal komisches Zeugs... ich könnt das Spiel 1000x spielen, aber ich wüsste nie, was in dem kleinen Schädel vor sich geht. Jedenfalls bezeichnet sie Light als schwach und zischt dann ab, sodass Light die Glorien überreichen kann. Yaaay, neuer Tag ^-^ 5 sind noch übrig, werden ja aber noch ein paar mehr. Öffnet die Kiste, um die EP-Fertigkeit Medicada zu erhalten und sprecht dann mit Hope über Snow. Nun latscht ihr zu dem Teleportvieh, denn mehr gibt es in der Arche bisher nicht zu tun. "Alte Bekannte" left|314px Reist nun nach Yusnaan und schnappt euch rechts vorm Augurenplatz einen Kampfstachel. Ihr müsst euch ein wenig umsehen, aber dennoch dürftet ihr ihn leicht finden. Geht dann Richtung Hauptstraße, sodass euch wahrscheinlich ein Junge anrempelt und euch etwas klaut. Holt es euch zurück und geht dann zum Industrietor im Norden. Safari des Todes Redet mit der Wache, welche derselbe Typ ist, der die Schleich-dich-Spezial-Tour veranstaltet hat. Doch das reichte ihm anscheinend nicht – er hat eine neue Tour organisiert, doch keiner will mitmachen. Ergebt euch also dem Gejammer und nehmt seine Bitte an, die Tour durchzuführen. Light soll dafür 30 Niblonator-Medaillen sammeln. Dies ist ganz einfach: Begebt euch ins Industriegebiet und verkloppt 30 Niblets. Nutzt dabei Chronostasis und bekämpft die Niblets mit Feuer. Klingt, als sei es ein langer Akt und ehrlich gesagt dauert es auch ewig. Aber gegen Ende hin werden die Gegnergruppen immer größer – es können sogar mal 10 Niblets auf einmal auf der anderen Seite stehen ;) Habt ihr 30 Medaillen beisammen, gibt euer Auftraggeber eine Durchsage durch. Latscht also zu ihm zurück und übergebt die Medaillen, damit er euch seinen Namen verrät: er heißt Wedge und hat einen Kumpel namens Biggs. Und hier sieht man, dass die beiden euch auch in der Trilogie nicht verschonen… *sfz* *1200 Gil *Teufelsohren *Dämonenohren *Höllenohren *Orkusohren *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +8 *Magie +4 Ihr erhaltet das Spiel-des-Todes-Ticket und sollt damit zu Biggs gehen. Um schnell dorthin zu kommen, schaut kurz auf die Karte und geht ein paar Schritte weiter zu Biggs. (Ihr könnt ja auch durchs ganze Industriegebiet latschen, um einen Soldatenhalskranz und eine Jadeklammer zu finden, aber der Durchgang ist gesperrt, versucht es erst gar nicht – das war nämlich mein Fehler, ich war blind.) Seid ihr dann bei Biggs angekommen startet auch schon die nächste Mission. Spiel des Todes Überreicht das Ticket, um am Spiel des Todes teilzunehmen, doch im Gegensatz zur Safari gibt es hier strengere Regeln: Ihr müsst innerhalb von 4 Stunden 30 Punkte in den Chaosherden sammeln, ohne die Gegenstände aufzustocken. Um nicht unter Zeitdruck zu geraten, nutzt Chronostasis, so oft ihr sie benötigt, keine Sorge, durch die Chaosherde gibt es mehr als genug EP zum Verballern. Jedes Monster bringt im Übrigen einen Punkt, wobei es nur Niblets, Gremlins und Anubisse gibt. Somit dürfte die Mission kein großer Aufwand sein, dauert wahrscheinlich nurn bisschen, da die Depotstätte leicht verwirrend ist. Habt ihr die 30 Punkte wird das Spiel automatisch beendet und eine Szene wird eingeleitet. Lightning geht das alles auf den Keks, Wedge und Biggs sollen mit den Spielen aufhören. Anstatt aufzuhören wollen sie ihre Touren aber spaßiger gestalten… Ich seh die Katastrophe wieder kommen, aber dafür machen die wahrscheinlich keinen vierten Teil der Reihe… Wobei das voll cool wäre: „Biggs & Wedge Return: Final Fantasy >_>“ hehe. Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen… *3800 Gil *Drachenritter *Warnlicht *Maximal-TP +120 *Angriffskraft +12 *Magie +6 Langwierige Missionen Mit Yusnaan sind wir vorerst fertig, aber müssen gleich wieder hin. Teleportiert euch also nach Luxerion und wartet bis 10 Uhr. Wenn die Uhr dann 10 zeigt, solltet ihr bereits im Wohnbezirk sein. Heute wird es endlich Zeit, die ganze Wahrheit aus Armand rauszuquetschen! Ne, wirklich, der Auftrag ist dann vorbei. Redet also mit ihm und ihr erfahrt, dass es nie diesen Freund gab – er selbst war der Reporter und ist Schuld am Tod der Frau. Nach deren Tod hat er seine Karriere aufgegeben und seinen Federstift begraben, welchen wir ihm holen sollen. Aber, jetzt kommt das große aber: Habt ihr auf mich gehört, dann befindet sich dieser bereits in eurem Inventar. Wenn nicht, dann ab zur Altstadt, aber hurtig! Dann einfach dort ein paar Kisten zerschlagen und aufsammeln. Welchen Weg auch immer ihr gewählt habt, kehrt zu Armand zurück und überreicht ihm den Stift. Light rät ihm dazu, wieder als Reporter anzufangen und er wird es sogar versuchen. Happy end, yay ^-^ *1300 Gil *Brille (schwarz) *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +8 *Magie +4 Da es nun noch relativ früh sein dürfte, kuscht euch zurück nach Yusnaan und wartet bei den Wahrsagern, bis es 12 Uhr ist. Wenn das Treffen nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, soll Light nun auch noch drei Wüstenflammen besorgen. Die Fundorte werden euch verraten, eine dürftet ihr sogar schon haben. Kauft also die restlichen Wüstenflammen bei der Backpackerin am Bahnhof. Langfinger Bevor ihr nun zurückkehrt, solltet ihr bei der Hauptstraße mit Gregory sprechen. Dieser kennt den Jungen, der immer mal kurz was klaut, sein Name ist Pickett. Ihr seid ihm sicher schonmal über den Weg gelaufen. Nehmt also den Auftrag an und geht mit Vaters Brief im Gepäck in Richtung Wahrsager. Auf dem Weg sollte Pickett euch den Brief stehlen. Sprecht den Burschen daraufhin an (nach ner kleinen Rennerei) und er ist von nun an stolz auf sich. Kehrt zu Gregory zurück und ihr habt den Auftrag abgeschlossen ^-^ *400 Gil *Zylinder (schwarz) *Maximal-TP +50 *Angriffskraft +2 *Magie +4 Geht also zu den Wahrsagern und übergebt die Wüstenflammen, um euren nächsten Auftrag in Erfahrung zu bringen: Ihr sollt die Niblets ausrotten, wobei ihr sicherlich schon viele geplättet habt. Insgesamt gibt es 120 von diesen Viechern und ihr müsst sie einfach nach und nach erledigen, dann klappts. Darauf komm ich später nochmal zurück. Ihr habt schon einige Belohnungen kassiert, nicht? Nun, glaubt mir, das werden jetzt noch ein paar mehr ;) Geht in Richtung Augurenplatz, wo eine Frau steht, die eure Hilfe braucht. Freunde für immer Das Mädchen vermisst ihre 6 Freunde, die im Chaos verloren gegangen sind. Diese Freunde sind allerdings Chocobo-Küken, doch sie behauptet, sie sei selbst ein Chocobo. Klingt unglaubwürdig, ist aber so. Jetzt habe ich hier die Liste für euch, allerdings sind die Chocobos auf dem Radar auch orange markiert: *Auf dem Augurenplatz beim Mann, der die Statue repariert *Im Garten vom Palast bei der Stadtwache *Bei der Frau, welche bei der Kaktorstatue steht *Beim Aromamarkt im Schlemmerviertel *Bei der Tee trinkenden Frau in der Ständchenstraße *Beim Bahnhofsvorsteher links neben dem Bahnhof Sammelt also alle Küken ein, doch geht noch nicht zurück nach Primrose. Ein letztes Rendezvous Geht stattdessen in Richtung Banquet of the Lord, wo ein Mann steht. Dieser wurd sitzen gelassen und nun soll Light den Ersatz spielen und mit ihm ausgehen… na fein. Also heißt es, gegen 19 Uhr im Nachtschatten da sein. Doch bis dahin ist ja noch etwas Zeit. Nun könnt ihr zurück zu Primrose, um die Belohnung abzuholen: *1800 Gil *Choco-Béret *Chocobo *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +8 *Magie +10 Primrose verwandelt sich nun wirklich zurück in einen Chocobo und ich kann euch verraten, weshalb das sogar möglich ist… Ihr kennt ja alle die Nervbacke Chocolina (wär n Ding, wenn nich). Nun ja… Dabei handelt es sich um das Chocobo-Küken von Sazh aus dem ersten Teil.. Ja, ich war genauso geschockt, aber ist die Wahrheit. Denn wenn ihr in XIII-2 den Datenlog durchwühlt, findet ihr die Info, dass Dajh das Küken Chocolina getauft hat. Jedenfalls sind wir noch nicht ganz durch mit den Missionen. Geht zum Heroenplatz und lauft links zur Alchemistin. Hört euch den Streit an und sprecht sie erneut an. Lebenselixier Sie erzählt irgendeinen Bliblablubbkram, der nicht auf meinem Notizzettel steht. Deshalb ist es unwichtig. Wichtig hingegen ist, dass Light nun das Versuchskaninchen spielen soll. Dafür braucht ihr aber definitiv einen leeren Slot im Inventar, um den Auftrag anzunehmen. Wenn ihr seit dem Kampf gegen Snow nix gekauft habt, ist dies kein Problem, ansonsten verkauft etwas und kehrt zu ihr zurück. Ihr erhaltet daraufhin eine Flasche Nektar, welche ihr verwenden sollt, wenn ihr von Zustandsveränderungen betroffen seid. Doch kämpfen wollen wir jetzt noch nicht. Sollte bereits 16 Uhr sein, teleportiert euch wieder nach Luxerion und lauft zum Südbahnhof. Dort dürfte wieder Luka stehen. Kauft für 300 Gil ihre Tränen und hört euch das Geplapper an. Da diese Mission noch immer nicht beendet ist, solltet ihr eine neue Garnitur erstellen, die wie folgt aussehen sollte: Drachenritter > Todesbote > Abendlotus. Ersetzt die Garnitur dann durch Dunkle Muse. Ich denke, das war genug Stoff für diesen Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern